His Choice
by charmed4eva112
Summary: Set after episode 16. As Jeremy chooses whether to become a vampire or not, the whole truth unravels in front of him. JeremyAnna
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I decided to write this after watching the newest episode. Jeremy/Anna is my favourite couple right now, basically an alternate scene if Jenna never came back home when Jeremy cut his hand in front of Anna.**

His blood was so mouth watering, she couldn't help herself. Just watching him looking at her, all innocently as she stood back from him, her eyes plastered on his bleeding hand, made her squirm a bit. Her eyes traveled back to Jeremy's face, who was smiling a bit as he held his hand out toward her.

"It's just blood Anna," he said, that stupid smile still plastered on his face. He took one step toward her again, so they were closer to each other, and all hell broke loose. She gave up the fight as she grabbed his neck and pushed him into the fridge on the other side of the room. She felt her fangs portrude out of her mouth as she felt her face change into her other form, the one she never wanted Jeremy to see. He let out a little surprised gasp as she breathed heavily.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, almost angrily.

"I knew it," he breathed out as he took a look at his hand and then at her again. And then, even softer, "Go for it."

She knew what he wanted her to do, and thought she had questions, especially about how he knew and why he risked this, she took a look at his hand, the dark red liquid dripping. It was so mouth watering, and honestly, she always wondered what Jeremy's blood tasted like. She tasted so much blood in her life, a lot bitter, some sweet, but none ever just right for her. She wondered about his a lot, but she never risked it before now. Her head turned frantically to Jeremy's awaiting, curious face, and his bleeding hand. He held that questioning smile as she finally looked at his hand, the control finally gone from her. Without another second, her head ducked down as she used her fangs to suck the blood off of Jeremy's hand. She sucked away every last drop, and then dove into his hand for more. She heard the painful gasp emitting from Jeremy's throat but she continued to drink his blood. Oh, it was so tender, so moist, so...nice. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best blood she had ever tasted before, and it was definately better than that forty year old man's blood in 1972. Her eyes took a quick peek at Jeremy. His head was against the fridge, his eyes in pain, but he looked satisfied. Her eyes shut closed again as she gripped his hand harder, feeling his blood drain, but it wasn't enough.

Once she sucked as much as she could from his hand, her head snapped up; she wanted more. A lot more, actually. She really couldn't help herself as she looked up to Jeremy, who noticed the look in her eyes.

"Go on, turn me," he begged. Anna's eyes filled with confusion but she could still smell Jeremy's blood. She didn't want to, but she was out of control now; she needed his blood. Not questioning his statement about wanting to be turned, she went for it. Her fangs sunk into his neck as she just started drinking. A gasp was let out by him but she held him tight as she felt his blood run down her throat, some escaping onto her lips. But just like that, she stopped, her head snapping up as she realized what she was doing. She was killing Jeremy Gilbert. The guy that she genuinely liked, maybe even loved. That would be a first; she never cared for anyone like she did for Jeremy. It was different with her mother, who was just her vampire mother, her real mother dying way back in the early 1800's. With Jeremy, it felt like- love, teenage love perhaps, but as a vampire and human, Anna never fell in love with anyone before. So, it was weird to her. Usually, she wouldn't think twice before killing somebody, but now- it was all different.

Her eyes looked up to Jeremy's face, as he tried to gain his breath back. Anna swallowed deeply; the blood still lingered on her lips. She started moving backwards before Jeremy reached out his uninjured hand, grabbing her own arm. His eyes looked pleading.

"Anna, please don't go," he begged. She wanted to go, so she wouldn't risk killing him, but something made her stay; maybe it was because she wanted answers. So she nodded slowly, but quickly zoomed to the other side of the room.

"Why did you do that? How did you know?" she asked softly. Jeremy sighed deeply, glancing down at his hand before back up at her.

"I needed to know the truth. I had my suspicions from my friend, Vicki, who was acting crazy a few weeks after an animal attack, a bite on her neck. After I met you and you showed me those articles about vampires, I guess it kind of-clicked into place, but I wasn't sure. Then, your face changed at the dance and after I kissed you," he explained. It all felt like a dream to her as she slowly stepped forward. He stayed back against the fridge, his hand subconsciously holding his bleeding neck.

"You know you can't tell anyone, right? I could be killed if anyone knew," she told him. Jeremy nodded, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I know, not that anyone could believe me anyways," he said. There was a pause, and then he looked at her. "Why did you stop? Why didn't you kill me?" he asked. This question made her freeze. What was she supposed to say to that? She didn't even know the answer. So, she shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because- you're the first one that's made me feel human in a long time. You're my friend, and I- I think I like you, stupid goddamn feelings," she said, muttering the last part under her breath. Jeremy couldn't help but smile at the last part. He stepped closer toward her, and when she didn't move, he stepped toward her again and again until he reached her. He took his hand and lifted up her head so she was looking at her. She swallowed deeply, making sure she was under control.

"Well, the good news is that I like you too," he said. Anna couldn't help but smile at this and before she knew it, her lips were on Jeremy's. She wasn't biting him though; she was letting her lips, and not her fangs, do the talking and he definately was not complaining. The kiss was as sweet as him, but as she lost some control, the kiss got more passionate. Anna felt her arms wrap around Jeremy's neck as he pulled her closer in. And for the first time, she wasn't thinking about the blood spilling onto the floor; she was thinking about Jeremy's lips on hers and how good it felt to kiss a human. Oh, her mother was going to stab her when she got home.

This continued for many minutes, both trying to gain control of the kiss before Anna finally broke apart from him, her eyes confused, her mind darting back to what he said earlier.

"Jer, what did you mean before? When you asked me to turn you?" she asked curiously. Jeremy suddenly looked nervous, his gaze shifting a bit before landing back on her. His eyes filled with mischief and wonder as he bit his lip. And she knew what he wanted, she knew he really meant it but didn't know what to say or do. Finally, it was him that spoke.

"I want you to turn me," he said simply. Anna gaped, her eyes blinking before frowning.

"What? Why?" she asked. She was definately confused on why he would want to become such a.... such a monster! Sometimes, she thought about becoming human again, even though it was impossible. So, why would be want to become a vampire, even when he has a loving sister, loving aunts and friends? He had everything going for him, didn't he? Jeremy just stood there, thinking about it before he spoke.

"Because... because I want it. I can't explain it Anna, but it feels right," he admitted. She shook her hair, pushing him away.

"No, you don't. You can't possibly know what you want. You don't know anything about what a vampire is. It's more complicated than you think. I can't turn you- I won't. It's not something anyone truly wants," Anna told him sternly.

"I think I know what I want. You don't understand Anna. I don't have anything left. Vicki's gone, Jenna has Mr. Saltzman, Elena has Stefan, I have no more friends, and I feel so alone and powerless! People keep telling me what to do, and how to think and act, and to be honest, I'm sick of it! I need to feel that I can make a choice on my own without people bugging me about it. I need to have a purpose in life; I need to become a vampire," Jeremy explained. He rubbed his hand through his hair angrily as he paced across the room. She actually started to feel sorry for him. He looked genuinely lonely and he probably did lose all of his friends after he started becoming a good guy. Oh yes, she knew all about Vicki; she was around that time after all, but she didn't know the whole story. All she knew was that Vicki was Jeremy's girlfriend who got turned into a vampire and helped killed Logan Felt (who she graciously let him have a second chance at life, which he totally blew) and then she disappeared, never to be heard of again (most likely got killed by Damon or somebody). She sighed as she stepped forward and grabbed his arm. He faced her, looking at her with those sad eyes.

"You just want answers Jer; you want to know how Vicki feels as a vampire. You still care about her, don't you?" she asked. Jeremy thought about this answer before nodding.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, I don't love her anymore, but she was my friend long before everything. I just want to know, I want to feel like I'm apart of something again," he said, his shoulders slouching. He looked so defeated, so alone, so Anna grabbed his arm and sped them both up to his room.

"Ok, so you're not going to become a vampire until you know everything about them, and I mean everything. Once I tell you about vampires, I'll let you make the choice in the end, but you can't decide until you know what we're like," Anna warned him. Jeremy took a deep breath before nodding. Anna smiled a bit before she opened her mouth the speak. However, the opening of the front door startled her, and she turned to the noise.

"Jer, I'm home!" Jenna's voice carried up. Jeremy jumped off the bed, wincing as he felt a little dizzy before quickly shutting his door.

"Hi!" he called down again before turning back to Anna, who smiled sadly.

"I should go Jer. I'll stop by tomorrow and explain later. You should clean the blood up," Anna told him. Jeremy looked confused, before his hand flew back up to his wound on his neck, and also looked at the wound on his hand. Suddenly, Jenna's voice called up to him again.

"Jeremy, is this blood on the ground? Are you ok?" she shouted. Jeremy turned quickly toward the door.

"I'll be down in a second!" he called before turning back to Anna, but she was gone; the window opened all the way, a light breeze blowing in.

**Ok, it started out a oneshot but apparently might be a multichaptered story. It's not going to be long; hopefully, five chapters at best, but I suck at updating but I'm going to try so very hard as a last attempt to finish a story. If you like this, please review. I love reviews! And it's going to be different; this will be Jeremy's choice in becoming a vampire, and his reactions to finding out the truth about Vicki, which will eventually come into the light. And the last chapter will be his choice of becoming a vampire or not; if his mind has changed or not. Thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so thank you for your reviews! They mean an awful lot! Thanks for the cookie primavera! I eat them with pride! And Ellie, thanks for the review! You know, I wasn't sure, and still am not sure about why Jeremy wanted to become a vampire, and I didn't know how to make a plausible excuse so I kind of just...winged it. I tried to make up a good reason, but now I realize it's very vague and lame. Oh well. I used to like Vicki and Jeremy as a couple but now that Anna has arrived in the picture, Vicki seems so insignificant and not good for Jeremy at all. And genie, I love them as a couple too. They're so cute! Terapsina, thanks for your review! I'll probably get Anna to change him into a vampire, because I'd love to see vamp! Jeremy, plus I already have an idea for a possible sequel with Jeremy as a vampire and Elena finding out about her brother's choice. I agree with you about Stefan/Damon. Jeremy will probably be somewhere in the middle of being good and being bad. Also, thanks to skye and degrassi for reviewing! You bet there'll be more! **

**Also, after I post this, I'll probably change the summary because I don't really like how I worded it. Maybe, I'm still unsure.**

Jeremy woke up the next morning, feeling very confused and nervous for his talk with Anna. He did mean what he said the night before, about wanting to become a vampire, but Anna was right; he knew absolutely nothing about vampires. After she disappeared last night, he bandaged up his neck and hand before heading downstairs to come up with a lie about how he cut his hand and while trying to mop up the mess, he cut his neck as well. He was a better liar than he thought, because Jenna bought it (or maybe she did because she was drunk off her mind). Either way, he escaped a narrow explanation and he completely hid from Elena, not even wanting to explain it to her.

But now, many feelings erupted inside of him: confusion, sadness over Vicki, confidence (over becoming a vampire), amongst other conflicting emotions. Sighing, Jeremy got up and started on his daily routine: getting dressed, washing his face, and going downstairs for breakfast. It was a Sunday morning, and it was sunny outside, but it didn't help Jeremy that much. Jenna was still sleeping, clearly hung over, and to his dismay, Elena was downstairs, making breakfast as he walked into the kitchen. She was on the phone, presumably with Bonnie or Stefan, her back toward him.

"Bonnie, I miss you and I hope to see you home soon. I know you're coming home in a couple of days, so see you then. Alright, bye," Elena was saying into the phone before hanging up.

"Morning," Jeremy said, mustering up a feeble smile as he opened the fridge, ignoring the small blood stain on the steel. Elena turned to him, looking ready to say good morning but paused as she saw the bandages on his left hand and on his neck. Her brown eyes were filled with surprise and her mouth dropped open. Jeremy faced the fridge again, grabbing the carton of orange juice before shutting the door. He never wanted to worry Elena; she had too much to deal with already, with Bonnie and her double date last night.

"What happened Jeremy? Are you alright?" she asked immediately, rushing over to him to inspect the damage he inflicted, well, Anna helped inflict. Jeremy nodded quickly, touching the wound on his neck. He offered a playful smile as he shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine Elena. I just cut my hand on a knife," he answered. He moved past her to grab a glass from the cabinet, but Elena didn't seem satisfied with his answer.

"And your neck?" she asked. He couldn't tell her the truth; she didn't know anything about vampires, so he couldn't possibly tell her the truth. So, he quickly thought of a lie while he poured the juice in the glass.

"Um, well, my neck happened to have scraped against the knife as I tripped on my own feet while I was trying to get the towel to mop up the blood from my hand," Jeremy lied. He knew Elena didn't believe him, and why should she? That was a horrible lie. Elena eyed him carefully, clearly unsure of what to say. Elena finally nodded, still wary as she watched Jeremy grab the bowl to have cereal.

"Alright, well, Stefan will be coming over later and we'll be watching a movie, if you want to join us of course," Elena invited him politely. Jeremy shook his head as he placed the full bowl onto the kitchen table.

"Why are you guys watching a movie during the day? Thanks for the offer, but I'm heading out to the library for a few hours. I have an English essay to work on," Jeremy lied. Elena nodded as the two started eating. It was only a few minutes before Jenna walked downstairs, groaning and holding her head.

"Remind me never to drink again," she muttered as she stumbled into the kitchen and started brewing coffee. Jeremy smiled a little bit at Jenna's hangover appearance before he heard somebody knock at the door. He immediately jumped up, finishing his food and putting it into the sink before going to answer. Outside was Anna, smiling a bit.

"Hi stranger," Anna greeted him. Jeremy nodded as he hugged the smaller, yet older girl.

"Hi. So, where do you want to go to talk?" he asked after he released her. He did want to know about vampires, and was a little anxious to find out, wondering if there was any truth in the myths of vampires. Anna gestured toward the outside.

"I thought we could take a walk; you know, where Elena and Stefan can't hear us or anything," she said slowly. Jeremy nodded as he turned toward the kitchen to see Jenna walk out with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Oh, hi Anna. What are you doing here?" she asked swiftly. Anna plastered a big grin of her face as she looked at his aunt.

"Hi Jenna. Actually, I was just inviting Jeremy out to play. Can he?" she teased lightly. Jenna nodded quickly, then winced as she held her head.

"Go ahead. I think I'm going back to sleep. Hangovers really suck; don't drink alcohol ever," she said before turning back to the stairs. Jeremy nodded as he turned to Anna, slipping on his shoes as he did.

"Let's go," he said; Anna nodding, and grabbing his arm before the two exited the house together. They walked for a little while, not speaking. Finally, Anna turned to him, her eyes wary.

"So, what do you want to know about vampires?" she asked. Jeremy looked at her for a moment before smirking.

"Everything," he answered simply. Anna rolled her eyes as she lightly punched his arm.

"I know that dufus, I meant what do you want to know first?" she rephrased the question, which caused Jeremy to pause. What did he want to know about vampires?

"I guess, I want to know first, what are vampires? I mean, what's true about vampires and what are myths?" he started off. Anna laughed, her brown eyes dancing with mischief.

"Well, let me start off by telling you what vampires are not. They're not those sparkly, goody-goody weak vampires you read from that Twilight book that have special powers. We're faster than them, we're definately stronger than them, and our fight scenes last a lot longer than in Twilight," Anna started off, causing Jeremy to laugh.

"I knew that. But, don't you burn in the sun, like Dracula, or is that a myth?" he asked.

"No, we burn. But some of us have these rings that protect us and let us walk outside during the day," Anna answered. Cool, Jeremy thought.

"And garlic?"

"Love to eat it."

"Mirrors?"

"No, pure myth. We can see ourselves in the mirror."

"Being invited into a house?"

"That part is definately true."

"Holy water?"

"Myth."

"So, churches are myths as well?"

"I guess so. I mean, I don't go to church at all, but I'm pretty sure we can walk into a church no problem," Anna said. Jeremy nodded, starting to feel a little bit overwhelmed.

"So, um, what else can you tell me about vampires that aren't known to people?" Jeremy asked. Anna thought about this as they walked. He felt the warm sun hitting his face, and looked at Anna, who looked unphased. This was all so sureal, he thought.

"Well, we all have this one special power. We can compel people into doing whatever we want. It's actually kind of cool, but if they've come in contact with vervain-" she started before Jeremy interrupted.

"Vervain? What's that?" he asked. Anna sighed as she stopped walking for a minute, biting her lip. She turned to face him, as she glanced around, spotting a bench not far away.

"Let's sit down for a while and I'll tell you everything," she said. Jeremy nodded as she took his hand as they walked across the street to the bench. It was still sort of early in the morning so not a lot of people were around, which was a good thing. Nobody could hear them talk about vampires and get suspicious. As soon as they sat down, Anna started again. "Vervain is this kind of herb that is, I guess, lethal to vampires. If somebody has ingested or is wearing vervain, then vampires can't compel them. And if humans ingest vervain and vampires try to, you know, suck their blood, it's not really a good match. It's like food poisoning for us vampires, but worse," Anna said.

"Oh. And how do you even get it? I mean, is it well known, or-" Jeremy started awkwardly before Anna held one hand up. She shook her head quickly, lowering her voice as a couple walked by.

"Yeah, it's kind of known but not really. It's a hard herb to find. Judging by your ring that looks familiar, I'm figuring Elena gave that to you," Anna told him quietly. Frowning, Jeremy looked down to see the ring that Elena gave him a mere two weeks ago. It had seemed suspicious that she would give him this, but at the time, he never questioned it. Now-

"Elena knows about vampires?" he asked, confused. When Anna nodded, Jeremy felt even more confused than ever. Elena knew about vampires, which meant that she knew what happened to Vicki, right? He couldn't quite remember anything that indicated Elena knowing about vampires, but ever since she met Stefan, she had been more distant and home less often.

"Yes, she is very much in touch with her vampire side. You can say she's surrounded by...vampires in a way. Oh, by the way, I've known the Salvatores for years. We go way back," Anna teased lightly. It only took a few moments for Jeremy to understand what that meant, and once he did, his eyes widened.

"Damon and Stefan are vampires? But how-how long has Elena known? How long have you been a vampire?" Jeremy asked, honestly surprised. He would have never suspected Damon and Stefan to be like Anna. Those two just seemed so...different. Stefan was so nice, and Damon, well, he seemed a little rough around the edges and according to Elena, he was a total asshole. Anna looked hesitant as she thought about telling him, as if not to freak him out. "I can handle it Anna, seriously," he added. Anna nodded swiftly.

"Elena's known probably for a couple of months, at most, maybe three months. I've been a vampire though since the mid 1800's," Anna answered. Jeremy's jaw dropped open for probably the fifth time already. She's been alive for over 150 years, Jeremy thought. The first thought that ran through his head was 'man, she's old but yet she still looks beautiful, just the way I love her'. Where did that come from, he thought as he shook the thought out of his mind. He liked Anna but he didn't love her, not in the way he loved Vicki.

"Wow. I-I want to know more," he said, taking a deep breath. He wanted to know her past; all of it. Anna looked very unsure. She tilted her head sideways as she looked at Jeremy carefully, as if analyzing him. Finally she nodded. She smiled a little bit but their moment was interrupted by Anna's phone ringing. She looked apologetic as she took out her phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi mother. What? What did they do? Alright, I'll be right there to help. Goodbye," she said, hanging up the phone before turning to Jeremy, who sat waiting. "I have to go. It's all very complicated and I'll explain everything when I get the chance," she explained. Jeremy nodded as they both stood up.

"Alright, I guess that would be a good idea," Jeremy said. Without warning, Anna suddenly engulfed Jeremy into a hug, who, surprised, just stood there as she let go.

"I'll call you," she said, pecking his cheek before disappearing out of sight. Jeremy just stood, watching her go, stunned and completely unsure of himself. He wanted to know more; he really did, but was he ready to dive into all of this business now? Yes, he decided. He needed answers; he wanted them, and now knowing that Elena knew about vampires, maybe she knew where Vicki went and if she was really like... Stefan and Damon. He deserved this. Smiling a bit, he slipped his hands into his pocket before trudging back home.

**Wasn't tonight's episode awesome? I finished this just as the episode ended. I enjoyed it so much, but I'm upset that Jeremy wanted to turn to be with Vicki, when Anna was going to turn him so he could be with her. Stefan is going to get really interesting after this, and Damon does have a heart, caring for both his brother and Elena! But I do want Jeremy to know the truth, so yes, he'll find out about Vicki in this story, and yes, Jeremy knows that Elena knows and he'll discover more after. So, this will be AU from this point on. Reviews would be lovely. Thanks for reading guys! I'm getting started on the next chapter ASAP, where I'm practically making up Anna's history, but slip some Salvatore history in there as well! And maybe an Elena/Jeremy confrontation; either that or Jeremy overhears Stefan/Elena talking about vampires. Which one guys? Elena/Jeremy confrontation or Jeremy overhearing Elena/Stefan talking about vampires? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so thank you for your reviews! I really, really appreciate them! I did feel sorry for Anna when Jeremy basically told her it was all for Vicki. The texting was so cute, I am going to incorporate it into this chapter! Some of your suggestions (Pearl, Bamon) are definately considered. I might not be able to put Bamon in, not until the last chapter at least, but Pearl, well, next chapter for sure. I have captured the characters? Really? I'm definately surprised. I didn't think I did it that well, but I'm trying. I also wanted Anna to be honest with Jeremy, so yes, I wanted her to tell Jeremy everything so he could make this choice on facts and knowledge. **

**Do you guys know how awesome you are for reviewing and giving me suggestions and stuff? It really, REALLY helps a lot. It makes me consider what I can do with this story. So, I was also thinking of writing a vamp Jeremy/Anna oneshot, you know, seperate to this. What do you think? Maybe I'll even go out of my box and write a Damon/Elena/Stefan oneshot. Maybe. **

**Well, here you guys go! The next chapter! **

He didn't know what to say to his sister when he got home. 'I know about vampires and how your boyfriend and his brother are vampires as well. By the way, what happened to Vicki?' No, he couldn't say that. That sounded even more stupid than the lie he came up with. He knew he would have to come up with a pretty good excuse to bring up vampires; he didn't want to freak out his sister too much. So, as he walked up the walkway to his house, he decided to take the confrontation slow. He noticed the front window open and he could hear Elena and Stefan talking. Obviously, Stefan was already at the house, Jeremy thought as he climbed up the stairs; however, he paused when he heard Stefan speaking.

"...don't know how they got out, but Damon said Bonnie might have not closed the tomb all the way," Stefan was saying. There was some shuffling before Elena spoke.

"So, how many are in town?" she asked. Jeremy took a risk and peeked through the window, seeing Elena and Stefan. Both looked extremely worried about something, but what?

"Damon said there are probably about fifteen confirmed in town. I don't know where the other eleven are, but some could also be in town. Nonetheless, we have to be very careful until we figure it out," Stefan replied as he stepped closer to Elena. He saw her look down as Stefan took her in his arms. "Elena, I promise you, I will keep you safe; I'll keep all of you safe. We'll kill them all," Stefan reassured her, which only made Jeremy freak out. He covered his mouth as he ducked down, covering his mouth with his hand. He immediately realized they were talking about vampires. What else could it be? Keeping them safe? Killing them all? There was no other explanation. But it also meant that... there were more vampires in town. He knew it wasn't good; four vampires that he knew about were enough, but now there were apparently fifteen more? He took in a silent breath as he listened to Elena speak next.

"I know. I'm just worried. I mean, with everything that's happened in the last few weeks, with Bonnie's grandmother and the tomb being opened and Jeremy acting really weird this morning-" Elena started before Stefan interrupted.

"What do you mean? Acting weird, how?" he probed. Jeremy was curious to find out what Elena was thinking about; he did act weird this morning, and Elena definately was suspicious, but did she know that he knew about vampires? Elena took a deep breath before speaking to her boyfriend.

"I mean, he had a cut on his hand and also on his neck. I think he might have been attacked by a vampire and was made to forget or something because he looked very confused as he told me what happened to his neck. I'm not exactly positive though. He was acting really weird," Elena admitted. Jeremy hid a smile as he took a quick look up again to see Elena moving away from Stefan, who did look more concerned.

"Where is he now?" Stefan asked. Elena shrugged.

"He said he had to go to the library but his books are all upstairs and he left probably about an hour ago and the library doesn't open for another hour and a half," Elena said. She let out a frustrated sigh as Jeremy ducked down again. She did look stressed and frustrated. Maybe the confrontation could wait a few days, he decided. Suddenly, he felt his phone buzz. He reached in his pocket as Stefan spoke.

"Well, once he gets back, we'll talk to him, and see if he was compelled. Maybe I'll get Damon to help out," Stefan said. Jeremy quickly scanned the message that Anna sent him: _just got a minute alone. what are you doing? _

Jeremy smiled a bit as he leaned up against the house as he texted her back_: just overheard E/S talking. need to talk to u about it. can we meet at mystic grill?_

Once he sent that, he stood up, taking one last look at Stefan and Elena, who were now sitting, watching a movie on the couch, before he left the house. Once he got the text from Anna, replying with one simple word, he proceeded to Mystic Grill. On the way to the grill, he let his mind wander to Anna. Their relationship was different for sure. With Vicki, it was very...physical and most of the time, Vicki was high or drunk, so at times, it was rough, but she did love him and there was some chemistry. With Anna, there was a lot more real chemistry and their relationship was going slowly, which was nice. He felt that with Anna, there was something different. She was always being herself around him and even wanted to protect him from herself. If she didn't care, she would have killed him weeks ago. She was also honest with him, which meant she wanted no secrets.

The almost sixteen year old entered Mystic Grill, surprised that Anna had not yet arrived. Taking a seat at an empty table, his eyes wandered around the pub, spotting a few familiar faces here and there, including Matt and Caroline chatting. He sighed as he started drumming his hands on the table, slightly impatient. When she finally arrived two minutes later, Jeremy let out a sigh of relief as she made her way over. Her hair was up in pig tails, which Jeremy thought was really cute. He grinned as she sat beside him.

"Nice hair," he said lightly, as Anna glared at him. She reached up to take them but he stopped her. "No, seriously, you look cute," he defended. Anna smiled a bit as she murmured a thanks. "So, I'm ready to hear about your all awesome past. Now, let me tell you, spare no details. I want to hear it all," Jeremy said after a minute.

Anna looked very hesitant, like she didn't want to tell Jeremy but she took in a deep breath before nodding. "Fine, I'll tell you. Now, let me warn you, it gets pretty graphic," Anna warned him. Jeremy just shrugged and flicked his hand, motioning for her to continue. "Alright, I was born Annabelle Thornehill on December 21st, 1799 in Salem, to be honest with you. My mother had died during childbirth so it was just me and my father for a while. Since I was his only child, he forced me to help out at home with the chores my mother would normally do: cooking, cleaning, and occasionally helping on our farm. When I was fifteen, I met a boy; our new neighbour in fact. His name was Charles Dunley and he was seventeen and very handsome. All the girls in town wanted him, and all the guys were envious of this. Of course, I was the lucky one that caught Charles' eye and after my father's approval, we started spending time together," Anna started before the curious boy beside her interrupted.

"Seventeen? So, he was two years older than you and your father approved?" he asked. Anna nodded, a quick look of sadness coming over her.

"Yes. At the time, I didn't know that my father was compelled to like him, and obviously, he was the vampire that turned me," Anna continued, pausing as Jeremy took this in.

"Really?" he asked. Anna nodded before continuing her story. "Yes, he turned me and it wasn't long after we met that he did so. It was three weeks maybe and my father was ill so I was working outside when Charles came by. Since we were very new for each other, I did not know how I felt, but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He told me I could take a few minutes off while we went for a walk. One thing led to another, he took me to an abandoned barn just three miles up the road, and turned me. It took me a while to believe what had happened, but once I did, he let me drink my father's own blood. Since my father had never treated me like a daughter, as a vampire, your senses are heightened and I was very angry at my father. So, I killed him and Charles disposed of his body. Then, Charles started teaching me about vampires, since he had been one for over a hundred years. After murdering a few enemies, one which I am not proud of, we took off, out of Salem and headed out East. It was probably around 1834 when I met my offical, I guess adoptive mother Pearl and her lovely sidekick Katherine. It was in New York and Charles and I had decided to stay for a while. The two of them really changed my life from that point on," Anna started off. She paused to see Matt come to take their order. After ordering a drink for both of them, Anna continued.

"Charles and I were happy, I must tell you. Being with him was an adventure. However, he was also sleeping with other girls, other vampires. Eventually, years later, I just snapped and told him if we were to be dating or having any relations with each other, he had to stop sleeping with other people. He didn't agree and eventually, he stabbed me in the chest, but not in the heart, so I didn't die. Katherine and my mother had walked in by that point, and my mother completely snapped. She and Katherine started hurting Charles, and since they're older than him and much more powerful, he was overpowered and killed in minutes. I didn't mind so much, but you know, after knowing the vampire that turned you over thirty years previous, it still hurt. After that, Katherine, my mother and I moved out of New York and traveled more East. We met Emily Bennett in 1859 when we moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia. She was the one that gave us the rings to protect us from the sunlight. Before that, we had to only go out at night and we survived, but getting those rings changed us. Anyways, shortly after, probably around 1862, Emily introduced us to the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon. Technically, before then, we kept low and we stayed on the complete outskirts of Mystic Falls and hardly entered the town. However, meeting these two men changed Katherine a bit; she became a little less selfish and a little more playful. That was around the time that my mother met your ancestor, Jonathan Gilbert," Anna continued as Jeremy listened intently. His hands were folded on the table as the drinks were brought and he looked at Anna with such curiosity.

"Katherine got to know the Salvatore's very well, and she soon fell in love with both of them, Stefan first, and then Damon. After a year of tormenting and teasing them, her secret, which had come out a few months prior, took a deadly turn since back then, as you know, people knew about vampires and they found out about my mother and Katherine. They were both captured by Mr. Salvatore and Jonathan Gilbert and taken to the church to be burned, but they were saved and sent to a tomb to be preserved in there for many decades. No vampire was happy about that, but they accepted their fate, but Katherine was let go after she convinced the guard to free her. So, now Katherine's out there and has been for over a century. Damon and Stefan were not happy about their beloved being captured, Damon being the most upset and while trying to save their loved one, got killed, which turned them into vampires because of Katherine's blood in them. I don't know what happened to them after that because I soon fled with Emily and we never turned back to Mystic Falls. We travelled for a while but Emily felt that her home was always in Mystic Falls so she returned a year after we left. I continued to travel while figuring out a way to free my mother."

"I learned a lot as I travelled for the next one hundred years. I met many people and I discovered many different things about the world and about myself. I saw Katherine from time to time but nothing really serious. Ok, so nothing really interesting happened. I fell in love a couple of times, until I found out he was either gay, a total jerk or a vampire hunter, which only happened once and I snapped his neck clean off, but in the end, I am just Anna, the vampire, until I met you. I came back to Mystic Falls a few months ago, hidden as I watched everyone in this town. I had a plan to free my mother, and I started to set it in motion, then I met you, used you, got my mother out of the tomb, now there are fifteen or so vampires living in our temporary home, blah, blah, blah. Any questions?" Anna finished.

Jeremy just soaked all this information in. It was a lot to take in, especially about his ancestor and how he was one of the ones that actually knew about the vampires. It was scary, knowing your family knew and you couldn't do anything about it, but he was slowly getting used to it.

"Wow, I think I need some air," he admitted. Anna nodded, sipping her drink as Jeremy got up.

"I'll come with you," she said, throwing some money on the table before escorting Jeremy outside, who did look a little flustered. Just as they exited the pub, he felt himself crash into somebody. "I'm so sorry," he apologized as he looked at the familiar woman.

"No, I'm sorry for- Annabelle?" the woman said, looking directly at the other girl.

**Ok, so I'm ending it there as a cliff hanger for y'all. So, what did you think of tonight's episode? It was slow at points but there was a lot of development. Love new Stefan, John Gilbert is interesting but I already hate his character, and Jeremy has finally (almost) gotten the whole truth. Now, he just needs to comfront Elena about it. Did you guys like this? Next chapter, it'll deal with Pearl/Anna/Jeremy, he'll get a lot more insight, especially about Vicki's death and Katherine/Elena's connection, and maybe some Damon/Jeremy confrontation. **

**Do you like this being updated once a week? I'm trying for sooner but my goal is every Thursday. Or do you want it to be twice a week? Thanks guys! **


End file.
